Rockman EXE AU
by Dumuzi
Summary: A AU(Alternate Universe) based on Rockman EXE. Has reference from both the games and anime. Has some OCs such as Nameless/Beta Rockman, Dumuzi, and others. Hikari Netto is 17 in this AU, so characters are much older. Rated M because I get dirty sometimes with my writing.


A boy wearing a thin black t-shirt walked into a familiar blue roofed house sighing. A purple shirted green skirted lady looked up and frowned while washing dishes "Didn't go well, Netto?" she asked with concern. Netto looked at her "I decided to dump her..she thought it was a good idea to date, but I didn't feel anything for her like that and decided to dump her.". Haruka sat down on the couch and placed some tea for herself and her son. "How'd she take it?". Netto lifted his bangs showing a bandaged wound on his cheek "Scary.".

Haruka put a hand over her mouth then pouted "Hmph, well she isn't gonna be allowed in the house for a long while. You're not friends still either right honey?" she asked. Netto twitched "...hell no!" then released his cussed and smacked the back of his head to scold himself. Haruka shook her head "No, it's fine, you have the right to cuss." she got up "Can I..?". Netto "Yes mother..". Haruka removed the bandage to check how bad her 17 year old son's wound was. It looked like three slashes across his cheek "What did she use?!" she gasped. Netto "She tried slapping me but forget she had a fork in her hand...once the blood shot out she got arrested by the cops for battery in public." he hated Meiru now. Why couldn't he just be friends, why'd she have to try and push it to girlfriend-boyfriend level? He didn't want that. When he finally told her he didn't want her and he told her he was gay she slapped him but forgot she had a fork as it was at a restaurant. He was lucky she missed his eye.

Haruka hugged Netto "My poor baby.." she sniffed. Netto blushed embarrassed "Mother I'm fine..". Haruka leaned back up "No you're not!" she went and got a wash cloth and whipped her son's cheek and put some creme to help the wound heal. "It might scar.." she frowned. Netto sighed then smirked a bit "Well scars look hot I guess it's not that bad..". Haruka "Not bad..? Your father is coming home today! We adopted a kid. He was the son of one of your father's coworkers..". Netto looked up "What?! Why didn't you tell me? Wait how old his he?". Haruka "He has autism so he acts like a child, so be nice he's shy, he's older than you, about twenty one. He can't live on his own so he needs someone to care for him. I told your father I wanted to take care of him as soon as I saw the dear. You've been growing up so fast it seemed good to have a son that would act young."

Netto blinked and looked at her "So I'm going to have a older brother?". Haruka "Your father had to inject a lot of blood into him to save him I offered some of mine as well. His blood type is the same as ours. The blood seemed to have miraculously fused, so he's also biologically now our son too. So think of him as the big brother you never had alright?"

Netto nodded and smiled, he always wanted a brother he could touch. He couldn't touch Saito him being a Net Navi, even if he was in a Copy Bot he didn't feel alive as a person would. He loved his twin never the less. Saito yawned from the PET he fell asleep. Although he was more responsible than his brother in the teen years he changed a bit and got more lazier. He still woke up Netto for school though he missed waking him up a few times, thankfully Haruka saved the day when that happened.

These days Netto called Rockman by his real name Saito unless with his friends or net battling with someone. They have gotten much closer than ever before, not as friends, but as brothers. Saito had gotten taller just like his brother. Having human DNA changed the way his program reacted to things and actually made him grow once he turned 12. Roll had noticed all those years ago when she noticed Rockman had grown six inches.

Flashback

Netto had been late to meet his friends at the park. He skated over to them. "Sorry guys! Rockman forgot to wake me up this morning!" he said. Which was highly unusual of Rockman not to. Rockman was still face palming at himself for sleeping in. Meiru pouted "Really Netto? Blaming Rockman on this?". Netto "I'm not lying!" he said insulted. Rockman "He isn't! I slept in!" he shouted from the PET not wanting Netto in trouble for something he caused. Roll gasped "Rockman actually slept in?" she covered her mouth ladylike. Rockman "I don't know why I felt more tired this morning..." he said ashamed of himself. Dekao climbed the ladder to the tree house. "C'mon slowpokes!". Yaito was already in sitting on the couch.

Netto and Meiru got in the treehouse and plugged their PETS in. "Puruggu in! Rokkuman Eguze! Transumission!" Netto shouted Engrishry. Meiru "Puruggu in! Rorru Eguze! Transumission!" she shouted in Engrish as well. Yaito "Puruggu in! Guraido Eguze! Transumission!". Dekao "Puruggu in! Gutsuman Eguze! Transumission!"

The Net Navis appeared in a area. Roll went over and glomped Rockman "Rockman!" she then noticed something different "You're taller...?" she tilter her head confused. Rockman put a hand on his head "Eh? Really? How?" he asked confused as far as he knew Net Navi's didn't grow on their own. Trill was from Beyondard, so he didn't count. Glyde went over and messured Rockman curious "Last time he was about 57 inches, or 4'9" now he's about 63 inches so about 5'2" same height as Netto...So he indeed has grown.". Rockman looked at Glyde a bit weirded out "Are you stalking me?" he said startled. Glyde "I have hobbies." he said a bit stuck up.

End of Flashback

Netto sighed, he felt that Dekao would kill him. Even if Meiru getting arrested was her fault not his. Dekao had no reason when angered. He would most certainly blame it on him. Yaito had a since of reason though. Saito on the other hand was looking at his brothers scar cheek and held his nose to prevent a nose bleed. Netto looked rather hot with it, he was hot before though anyways, but now..idamn./I He blushed realizing what he was thinking and hid his face in his pillow. He had furniture in his PET, after all it was like his home, he had the right to furnish it. He went in his bed and hid.

Netto noticed and looked down and his PET and picked it up "Saito? What's up?". Saito "T-tired.." he lied. Netto "But it's only 1:00 PM?" he said confused. Saito "I, uh, didn't get much sleep...last night.." another lie. Netto "Saito, you're bad at lying..". Saito meeped. Netto "Well...ugh whatever.." he said as his mother put new bandages over the wound on his cheek. Haruka "There done." she said sighing. Netto "I'm going in my room.". Haruka "Computer?". Netto "No need change my clothes." points to the blood on his shirt. Haruka didn't notice, though blood was hard to see over black and she nodded.

Netto went upstairs into his room turning on a CD player which started playing Central Highway - Extended - Irregular Hunter X. He set down his PET on the desk and went to the closet and picked a identical black t-shirt and a fishnet shirt to put underneath. Saito drooled a bit watching. Netto again noticed. Saito blushed he was caught, shit...what was he gonna say. 'Crap he saw me drool at him..what am I gonna say..' he thought. A mischievous voice was heard in Saito's head 'I'll tell him if you won't~'. Saito's pupils shrank scared. Was that Dark Rockman's voice?! Dark chuckled 'Don't think I left for good Saito-chan~ I just retreated inside you. Though I can no longer harm you, as we share the same pain' he said annoyed.

Netto noticed the scared expression "Saito? Are you okay?". Saito shivered. Dark came out from behind Saito's back. Netto "!? Dark Rockman?! How?" he said placing a hand on the desk shocked. Dark Rockman sighed "I had to go into Saito-chan to survive, we can no loner fight as it would be pointless as we now share pain..." he pouted annoyd. "...Tch just call me Raito or something...such a lenghy name.." he said glaring at Netto. Just then Netto heard his mother call him downstairs "Netto! Your father is home with your new brother!" she called putting a hand near her mouth to sound louder. Netto twitched. Raito blinked "New brother? Is she talking about me?" he asked. Netto looked at Raito "No, he's older than you...you aren't my br-". Raito "On the contrary dear Netto-chan, I am as I'm part of Saito even if I'm a twin of him that shares pain now. Perhaps we can change our relationship? A new leaf I think that's what you humans say?". Saito pouted "Oy, if your me you have human DNA too buster.". Raito "Raito not buster." he corrected.

Saito "Whatever!" he said with a huff. Netto "New relationship?". Raito made cute eyes at Netto "Netto-chan I'm sorry for what I did before! I was still a new darkloid! I can be good!". Netto "Better be.". Haruka from downstairs "NETTO NOW!". Netto "Ack! Coming mother!" he picked up his PET "Raito shh mom doesn't need to know about you or father." he said with a glare. Raito went behind Saito and hid trying to look innocent. Saito lowers his eyes "Really?" he said unamused. Raito stuck his tongue out.

Netto went downstairs, he saw a grey haired boy, with a pale complexion. He looked Western. Perhaps Germanic? He was shorter than him, about 5'3". He had lonely eyes that looked cute somehow. Rather shota in appearance, he had purple and blue hoodie on, same colour as Raito's armour, black jeans, and purple sneakers. He has unusual red eyes. Haruka "Hello dear I'm your new mother~" she looked at Netto "Oh there he is! That's your new little brother.". The boy looked over at Netto, he looked at the PET with interest, he saw Raito looking at him with equal curiousity. Haruka "I got new furniture for your room Dumuzi. Hope you like what I picked out, you can pick bedding later when we go shopping as well as new clothes. Your father transferred stuff from your old bedroom. You love video games don't you? You'll get along with Netto-kun as he likes a lot of the same stuff." she smiled.

Dumuzi, what a unusual name. Netto "Hello Dumuzi." he said. "I never heard of that name before, is it Western?" he asked. Dumuzi nodded "It is Sumerian in origin.". Saito "I've heard of that before, it's the world's first civilzation, one of their gods was named Dumuzi." he pointed out. Yuichiro "He's a alien." he said. Netto "Who is?". Dumuzi "He means me. My eyes recently changed zhis colour.". Yuichiro "It suprised me too, he used to have dark green eyes.". Netto was shocked, his new brother was a alien. Dumuzi "Netto, vhy are zhere two navis in jour PET?" he asked. That comfirmed he was Germanic with that accent. Netto eeped "U-uh...". Raito smiled happy he was noticed "Hi!" sees a plain navi in Dumuzi's PET and frowns and disappears. Netto "Raito!?" he looked at the PET. Where did Raito go?

A 'Navi Deleted' was heard from Dumuzi's PET. Dumuzi looked in "?" he looked confused, why did the navi do that. Raito "I like you, you seem like me..I want to be your navi!". Dumuzi blinked then smiled "Okay Raito." he smiled not giving a shit about the old navi. Netto "Raito, you can't just delete peoples navis like that! I thought you said you weren't gonna be bad?" he yelled. Dumuzi held his PET close which had the same colours as Raito's armour. The symbol changed a bit though changing the red to blue on the Navi symbol which now looked like Raito's did. "It's fein, I like him better." he said shyly.

Netto "Eh? Why?". Dumuzi "Old vas just a plain silent navi." he said in a uncaring voice. Netto decided not to argue. Yuichiro "Who's Raito?". Raito "Dad how could you forget me?". Netto "You only just started going by that name Dark Rockman.." he face palmed. Raito "Oh yeah!". Yuichiro "Dark Rockman?!" he said shocked looked like he was going to grab the PET from Dumuzi. Dumuzi backed up and took off into his room. Yuichiro "Dumuzi!" he said moving his hand to call him back. Haruka shook his head "Maybe we should leave them alone..I think Dumuzi is already attached to Raito-kun." she said placing a gentle hand on Yuichiro's shoulder. Netto "But mother..". Yuichiro shook his head "No buts Netto, she's right..so Netto, when did Dark come back?". Netto "A little while ago, he came out of Saito's back." he said. "He said he was inside him this whole time." he said placing a finger over his cheek forgetting the band-aid.

Yuichiro noticed the band-aid "Netto what did you do to your cheek?!". Netto "Meiru did this..I broke up and she slapped me and forgot she had a fork in her hand and she got arrested for battery." he said sadly. Yuichiro gasped and sighed "So you did what I advised?" he had previously told Netto if he is indeed gay he should tell Meiru how he feels. He accepted his son being gay. It was part of who he is. As a parent he had to respect that. Netto nodded "Yes. I didn't expect that to happen, though when I got home Saito was blushing and drooling at me weirdly.". Saito "Eeep!". Yuichiro took Saito's PET "So you like Netto?" he smirked. Saito "Eeep! Papa! Personal!" hides in bed again. Yuichiro handed it back. Netto blushed Saito liked him? "Ah..Saito..I love you too.." he blushed.

Yuichiro handed a chip to Netto "Another reason I came home, I made a chip to allow net navis into the real world, but have the same strength and speed as a human to prevent risks." there were two. "I made a extra in case you lost the first." he winked and handed two extra chips "These are for the other way around.". Netto eeped "Ah th-thanks father!" he ran upstairs. Saito looked eager at the chips.

Netto laid on his bed "Real world, huh?..and other way..did he mean humans in the Net?" he said and fell asleep tiredly.

To Be Continued in Chapter


End file.
